Make A Children
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "You Must Make A Children." "Mwo?" gagal in summary,,  HanChul, Lemon, Smut, NC 21 Don't like Don't read! Review pleaseee


Title Title :: Make A Children

Genre :: Romance, drama

Rated :: M / NC 21

Cast :: HanChul dan Semua member Super Junior

Warning :: Banyak Typos, Tidak terlalu memakai EYD, Boysxboys, Shounen-ai,gaje sangat, Lemon, SMUT.

**Don't Like Don't Read,** Author tidak menerima flame yang sangat menyakitkan , tapi kalau ingin memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun akan author terima dengan hati seluas samudera…^^

Happy Reading^^

Sebuah mobil berwarna Merah menyala melaju membelah kegelapan malam,,

Seorang namja yang berada di balik kemudi menatap lurus ke arah jalanan gelap yang ada di depan nya seraya terus menerus menghela nafasnya resah,,

Berkali kali terdengar dering ponsel yang dia letakkan di jok sebelah nya,

"Shin Huang Hyung Calling.."

Merasa lelah mendengar bunyi tersebut, namja itupun mengangkatnya,,

"Hallo."

"Hya, Hangeng kau dimana?" Ucap suara di seberang sana dengan panic.

"Aku sedang di mobil, hyung." Jawab namja itu yang ternyata adalah Hangeng pelan

"Mwo?di mobil?mau kemana kau?cepat kembali acaranya sebentar lagi mau dimulai."

"Mianhae hyung,,aku tidak bisa,,batalkan saja acaranya"

"What?apa yang kau bilang?acaranya sudah mau dimulai Tan Hangeng, dan kita tidak bisa membatalkan kontraknya begitu saja" Seru suara yang di seberang sana kaget.

"Mianhae hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa,,aku harus menemuinya,'dia' sudah menungguku di taman,,"

"Tapi.."

"Hyung, kumohon kau mengerti,'dia' sangat penting bagiku, aku harus menjelaskan kebenaran tentang berita pertunangan itu kepadanya." Ucap Hangeng sedikit memohon.

"Hufftt.." Shin Huang alias manager Hangeng menghela nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah,,kau boleh pergi, selesaikan masalahmu dengan nya,,pusing aku melihat tingkahmu yang tidak bersemangat seperti itu belakangan ini, seperti mau mati saja."

"Ne, Xie xie Hyung,,"

"Klik.." Sambungan Telpon itu pun terputus.

Hangeng kembali focus pada pekatnya jalanan yang ada di hadapan nya,,

"Apa yang harus ku katakan pada'nya' nanti?" Gumam Hangeng lirih.

^^HanChul^^

Sementara itu di sebuah taman yang terletak di pinggiran Kota Beijing, terlihat seorang namja berparas cantik terduduk di bawah pohon yang besar dan rimbun.

Dengan kepala yang bertumpu di lututnya yang tertekuk, dia memandang lurus ke arah pohon pohon besar yang ada di hadapan nya,,

Sebuah seringaian terus terpampang di wajah cantiknya,,

"Kau akan jatuh di tanganku Tan Hangeng,jatuh ke dalam pelukanku,khukhukhu." Tawanya licik seraya membayangkan percakapan nya sore tadi dengan seorang wanita setengah baya yang dikasihinya.

_#Flashback On_

_Seorang namja cantik berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri pinggiran pertokoan yang berderet di Pusat Kota Beijing, kaki jenjang dan indahnya dia langkahkan menuju ke sebuah Restoran China yang terletak di Deretan toko toko besar Kota Beijing._

_Setelah sampai di sana, dengan segera dia masuk sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari seseorang,,_

"_Chullie.." Sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya membuat dia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kea rah sumber suara tersebut._

"_Eomma.." Heechul membungkukkan badan nya sedikita dan mencium kedua belah pipi wanita setengah baya yang dia panggil eomma._

"_Apa kabar nae Chullie?" Tanya wanita itu dengan senyum ramah dan tulus yang terpampang di wajah nya._

"_Baik, eomma."_

_Wanita setengah baya itu melambaikan tangan nya untuk memanggil pelayan "Chullie, kau mau pesan apa?"_

"_Terserah eomma saja, aku akan memakan semua pilihan eomma." Jawab Heechul lembut._

"_Manis…kau memang manis dan baik **'calon menantuku'**." Batin wanita itu._

"_Baiklah aku pesan nasi goreng saja 2 dan minumnya orange juice 2." Ujar nya kepada pelayan itu._

_Setelah pelayan itu pergi, wanita setengah baya itu menatap Heechul dengan senyum._

"_Chullie, maaf kalau eomma mendadak menelponmu,,eomma tahu kau resah dengan berita pertunangan yang beredar belakangan ini kan?"_

_Heechul menundukkan kepalanya sedih dan mengangguk pelan,_

"_Chullie, kau percaya pada Hangeng, hanya kaulah satu satunya orang yang dicintainya, begitu juga eomma yang selalu mendukung hubungan kalian."_

_Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis," Gomawo eomma."_

_ – atau wanita yang dipanggil eomma oleh Heechul itu – menghela nafasnya pelan._

"_Tapi, kau memang harus berhati hati dengan berita itu Chullie, bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat nanti berita itu akan menjadi kenyataan."_

_Heechul membeliakkan matanya kaget, " Apa Maksud eomma?" Ujarnya gusar._

_Ya bagaimana tidak gusar kalau orang yang kita cintai diberitakan bertunangan dengan wanita lain bahkan – dikabarkan – hampir menikah._

_Eomma menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan nya perlahan," Kau tau kan bagaimana ,hm?bagaimana kerasnya sifat Appa?"_

_Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya,,_

_Dia tau bagaimana kerasnya sifat – atau yang biasa dia panggil dengan Appa- apabila sudah menyangkut sesuatu yang di inginkan nya ataupun tidak disukainya._

"_Kau tau kenapa dia ingin menjodohkan Hangeng dengan Jiang?"_

_Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya,,_

"_Itu karena dia…" Mrs. Tan menghentikan ucapan nya, menarik nafas dan melanjutkan nya lagi,_

"_Karena dia menginginkan seorang cucu dan penerus untuk keluarga Tan."_

_Heechul membeliakkan matanya kaget, setetes air bening jatuh dari kedua bola mata indahnya,,_

"_Chullie." Mrs. Tan mengusap air mata yang jatuh di Pipi Heechul lembut._

"_Cucu?Appa menginginkan itu?aku..aku tidak dapat memberikan nya eomma,,aku tidak bisa memberikan Appa penerus keluarga Tan.." Heechul mulai terisak._

_Ya, kalau sudah menyangkut masalah anak, Heechul hanya bisa menangis, siapapun tahu Kim Heechul adalah seorang namja, dan namja itu tidak bisa hamil dan itu membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit._

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan eomma?aku..aku tidak mungkin bisa memberikan anak pada Han,,apa hubungan ku dengan nya memang harus sampai disini?" Heechul menangis dengan hebat._

_Mrs. Tan bangkit dari tempt duduknya dan pindah ke bangku sebelah Heechul kemudian memeluk Heechul dengan erat, _

"_Eomma menyayangimu seperti eomma menyayangi Hangeng , Chullie, dan eomma pun mengharapkan kau yang akan menjadi pendamping Hangeng kelak, maka dari itu eomma menenlponmu dan memintamu untuk datang."_

_Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dari pelukan dan menatapnya," Maksud Eomma?"_

_Sebuah Seringaian terpampang di wajah Mrs. Tan,entah dari mana dia belajar menyeringai licik seperti itu, mungkin karena dia terlalu menyayangi Heechul jadi sedikit jiwa** iblisnya ikut merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya.**_

**"_You must Make a Children."_**

"_Mwo?"_

_Mrs. Tan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyodorkan nya ke arah Heechul, " Minum ini."_

_Heechul mengambil botol tersebut dengan bingung, " Apa ini?"_

"_Itu adalah obat kesuburan untuk rahim, ramuan rahasia yang turun menurun diwariskan oleh keluarga eomma,,eomma membuatnya waktu almarhum Haelmoni masih hidup dan menyimpan nya karena eomma yakin ini pasti akan dibutuhkan suatu saat nanti." Jelasnya pada Heechul._

"_Jadi maksud eomma ramuan ini bisa membuatku hamil begitu?aku kan namja?"_

_Mrs. Tan menganggukkan kepalanya, " Dulu, kakek buyutku juga seperti kalian, dan setelah meminum ramuan ini dia bisa hamil dan melahirkan seperti layaknya seorang wanita,,"_

_Mata Heechul berbinar binar senang mendengarnya, "Jeongmal?"_

"_Gomawo eomma, gomawo," Heechul memeluk Mrs. Tan dengan erat dan menciumi pipinya berkali kali._

_Mrs. Tan ikut bahagia melihat mata Heechul yang berbinar binar senang, " Tapi Chullie jangan senang dulu."_

_Heechul terdiam,"Ke..ke..kenapa eomma?"_

"_Appa akan mentunangkan Hangeng dengan Jiang 2 bulan lagi, dan dalam jangka waktu itu kau harus sudah hamil Chullie,,"_

_Heechul menghela nafasnya resah, "Apa aku bisa eomma?hamil dalam 2 bulan?"_

"_Heheheh…" Lagi lagi seringaian licik terpampang di wajah Mrs. Tan._

"_Jangan takut Chullie, eomma akan membantumu." Ucap Mrs. Tan licik seraya mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna merah dari dalam tasnya,_

"_Minumkan ini pada Hangeng, dan eomma jamin 100 %, stamina nya akan menjadi kuat dan bahkan mungkin karena kalian masih muda, staminanya bisa mencapai '20 ronde' satu malam, hahaha."_

"_Mwo?sekuat itukah eomma?"_

"_Ya sekuat itu, kalian harus banyak banyak 'melakukan nya' untuk memberikan banyak kemungkinan sperma Han yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu,,kalau perlu setiap jam kalian harus 'melakukan' nya."_

"_Eomma.." Heechul merundukkan mukanya yang sudah memerah._

"_Ah, kalau perlu gunakan semua peralatan ini untuk membantu mu," Mrs. Tan menyodorkan tasnya ke Heechul._

"_Eom..eomma?" Heechul membeliak kaget begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam tas Mrs. Tan,berbagai macam bentuk peralatan seks ada di dalam tasnya, mulai dari yang berbentuk tabung, vibrator getar berbentuk ekor kucing sampai bando berbentuk telinga kelinci yang dapat digunakan untuk menambah keseksian – menurut – ada di dalamnya._

_Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya begitu menyadari betapa yadong nya calon mertuanya itu,,_

"_Kau bisa kan Chullie?" Mrs. Tan menaruh tangan nya di bahu Heechul._

_Heechul memamerkan seringaian licik nya yang sedaritadi belum dikeluarkan, " Serahkan semuanya padaku eomma." Ucapnya seraya menjilat pinggiran bibirnya._

# Flashback Off

Heechul merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dan mengeluarkan nya begitu sesuatu itu sudah dipegang nya,,

Sebuah tali dan sebotol cairan berwarna merah sudah berada di dalam genggaman nya,

^^HanChul^^

Sebuah mobil berwarna Merah berhenti di dalam taman yang terletak di pinggir kota Beijing.

Hangeng turun dari dalam mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam taman yang gelap itu karena hampir tidak ada penerangan yang berarti disana kecuali 3 buah lampu besar dengan cahaya yang sudah mulai redup.

Pikiran nya sudah sangat takut memikirkan bayangan bayangan yang dilakukan Heechul di tempat yang menyeramkan seperti ini,

"Aishh..kenapa dia mengajak bertemu disini sih?apa jangan jangan dia mau melakukan hal hal yang berbahaya?"

Hangeng berlari dengan cepat untuk masuk lebih dalam ke taman itu,"Chullie..kau dimana" dia berteriak sambil terus berlari.

Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri di belakang pohon yang besar,dengan cepat dia menghampiri namja itu.

"Chullie." Hangeng menepuk bahu Heechul dan membalikkan badan nya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa apa." Hangeng memeluk Heechul dengan erat.

"Kau tau, aku takut sekali kau mengajak untuk bertemu di tempat seperti ini, aku takut kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya." Ucapnya lagi.

"Chullie, masalah pertunangan itu, semuanya bohong, aku tidak mencintainya, appa memang menyuruhku untuk bertunangan dengan nya tapi aku tidak menyetujuinya karena aku sangat mencintaimu.." Jelas Hangeng panjang lebar.

"Hey, apa itu?" secara tidak sengaja kaki Hangeng menyentuh tali yang terjulur panjang.

Hangeng melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Heechul khawatir, " Chu..chullie, buat apa tali itu?kau..kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu kan?" Khawatir Hangeng.

Heechul hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab seraya menundukkan kepalanya,,

"Chullie,," Panggil Hangeng lagi,,

"Chullie,,hey Heechul." Panggil Hangeng tidak sabar.

Tiba tiba Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh arti ke Hangeng,

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan,hmm?" Heechul menjilat leher Hangeng dengan sedikit seduktif.

"Chu..chullie,ahh…" Desah Hangeng.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Heechul mendorong tubuh Hangeng hingga tersandar di batang pohon sambil terus menjilati leher nya,,

"Ahh..Chullie.."

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan menggunakan tali itu, hmm?" Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan seduktif,,

Dengan pelan dia menjilat sekeliling bibir Hangeng sehingga meninggalkan salivanya disana dan kemudian melumat sedikit hidung Hangeng seraya tangan nya mengambil tali yang ada di bawahnya,,

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tidak disadari oleh mata Hangeng yang sudah mulai bernafsu dia melingkarkan tali itu di tubuh Hangeng dan batang pohon untuk mengikatnya.

"Chullie, kenapa kau mengikatku?" Kaget Hangeng begitu melihat dirinya yang sudah terikat di batang pohon besar itu.

Heechul tersenyum nakal," Karena malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah Hannie," Heechul membuka botol berwarna merah itu dan menenggaknya,,

Tapi cairan itu tidak dia telan karena sesuai pesan Mrs. Tan yang harus meminumnya adalah Hangeng,,

Heechul mendekati Hangeng dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke bibir Hangeng,dengan pelan dia menjilati sekeliling bibir Hangeng sehingga membuat Hangeng sedikit mendesah dan membuka mulutnya,,

Saat mulut Hangeng sudah sedikit terbuka dengan segera Heechul melumatnya dan menyalurkan cairan berwarna merah yang ada di dalam nya sehingga semua cairan itu tertelan masuk ke dalam tubuh Hangeng.

Heechul melepaskan ciuman itu dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Hangeng yang sudah mulai menatap nya dengan sayu,

"Cairan apa yang kau berikan padaku Chullie?"

"Wae?"

"Manis.."

Heechul tersenyum senang, " It's Show Time,Chagy.."

Dengan perlahan Heechul mulai membuka pakaian nya satu persatu, di awali dengan kaosnya yang dia buka secara perlahan dengan cara merobeknya sedikit kasar di bagian dada,,

Setelah kaos nya robek, Tangan Heechul memilin nipple kirinya dengan cubitan yang pelan dan seduktif,

"Ahhhh.." Desahnya begitu tangan nya menyentuh nipple kirinya yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Hannnieeee,,kau mau ini?"Heechul menyodorkan nipple kanan nya yang sedikit mengeras ke wajah Hangeng dan menggesekkan nya di bibir Hangeng.

Tidak mau menyia nyiakan yang tersaji di depan matanya, Hangeng langsung menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menangkap tonjolan kecil itu,

"Ahhhh…" Desah Heechul saat mulut Hangeng berhasil menangkap dan melumatnya.

Saat Hangeng sibuk mengulum dan memainkan nipple nya, tangan Heechul yang bebas langsung mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di kantong celananya.

Brett…

Heechul merobek baju Hangeng dengan kasar,,

"Chullie?"

Heechul menyeringai nakal seraya melepaskan robekan baju Hangeng sehingga badan atletis nya terlihat.

"Tubuhmu (jilat) atletis (jilat) Han," Puji Heechul sambil menjilati tubuh sixpack Hangeng.

"Ahh..Chullie.."

Heechul tersenyum puas melihat Hangeng yang benar benar sudah terangsang, " Eomma obatmu hebat." Batin nya.

Tangan Heechul turun perlahan dan mengusap 'sesuatu' yang sudah membesar di bawah ah lebih tepatnya di selangkangan Hangeng.

"Chuliiieeehhh.." Panggil Hangeng sedikit mendesah

"Le..ah..pas..ahhh..kan aku."

"Melepaskanmu?ti..dak..a..kan..cha..gi." Heechul memberi penekanan pada kata tidak akan.

"Ta..tapii.."

"Sudah nikmati saja,chagi,akan kubuat kau 'merasa benar benar puass'..ahh" Bisik Heechul dengan sedikit mendesah.

Heechul menarik resleting celana Hangeng dan menurunkan celana boxer beserta celana dalamnya,,

Begitu dilepas, dengan seketika ' sesuatu' alias Junior Hangeng langsung mengacung dengan tegak.

Heechul menggesekkan hidungnya di Junior Hangeng sehingga menimbulkan rasa geli disana.

"Chu..chullie,,masukkan masukkan."

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya chagi?" Ujar Heechul sambil terus memainkan junior Hangeng dengan hidung dan lumatan lumatan kecil bibirnya.

"Chullie,,masukkan cepat." Perintah Hangeng tidak sabar,,

Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya, oh sungguh dia sangat senang melihat keadaan Hangeng sekarang, dengan tangan yang terikat,tubuh atletis yang basah oleh keringat dan wajah sayu yang terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan membuat gairah Heechul untuk sedikit 'menjahili' Hangeng menjadi lebih besar.

"Ahhhh.." Hangeng mendesah begitu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lunak melingkupi Juniornya,,

Hangeng menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah dan melihat Heechul yang sudah asik mengulum Juniornya dan mengeluar masukkan nya dengan tempo sedikit cepat,sehingga menimbulkan gesekan gesekan nikmat antara gigi Heechul dan kulit Juniornya.

"Fas..faster..chullie.." Seru Hangeng saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar,,

Plop..

Heechul mengeluarkan Junior Hangeng dari mulutnya,,

Hangeng menatap Heechul penuh Tanya,tapi Heechul hanya menyeringai dan berjalan sedikit mundur,,

Dengan pelan Heechul mulai membuka celana nya yang sedari tadi memang sengaja belum dia lepaskan,

Heechul mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah vibrator berbentuk buntut kucing,,

Drtttt..Heechul menyalakan vibrator itu dengan kekuatan sedang,kemudia dia menunggingkan pantat nya menghadap Hangeng dan dengan perlahan dia mulai memasukkan vibrator berbentuk ekor kucing itu ke dalam hole nya,,

"Ahhh..ahhh.." Desah Heechul saat vibrator itu mulai memasuki hole sempitnya,,

Hangeng yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah nya nafsu, ingin rasanya dia segera memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole sempit itu,,

Ah membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Junior Hangeng sedikit lebih besar,,

"Arghhh…Hann..ahhh..Han." Desah Heechul tidak karuan saat vibrator itu sudah masuk semuanya ke dalam hole nya,,

Pantatnya yang kenyal sedikit bergetar karena efek dari getaran vibrator yang ada di hole nya,,

"Ahh..ahh..ahh" Heechul menjerit sedikit keras,,

"Chullie, Chullie,,cepat lepaskan aku,,lepaskann.." Teriak Hangeng seraya meronta ronta agar tali itu bisa terlepas,,

Dia benar benar sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukkan Juniornya ke dalam hole Heechul, seluruh badan nya sudah terasa panas dan terasa gatal untuk segera melakukan gerakan gerakan kenikmatan itu, apalagi di tambah pemandangan pantat kenyal Heechul yang bergetar kesana kemari serta desahan indah Heechul yang terus menerus bergema di dalam taman itu,,,

Untungnya keadaan taman yang sepi dan gelap serta pepohonan yang besar dan rimbun sangat berguna untuk menutupi kegiatan nikmat mereka, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan HanChul Shipper Akut seperti Author akan mimisan dan pingsan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka sekarang,,

Panasnya udara yang – sebenarnya hanya – Hangeng rasakan membuat kekuatan nya sedikit besar,,

Setelah meronta ronta sekian lama,akhirnya ikatan tali itu bisa sedikit mengendur dan dengan tenaga besar yang dia dapatkan entah dari mana Hangeng langsung menarik tali tersebut,,

Setelah terlepas dia segera berlari mendekati Heechul yang masih mendesah desah karena efek vibrator yang ada di holenya,,

Jlebbb..

Tanpa aba aba Hangeng langsung memasukkan Juniornya ke dalam Hole Heechul, tangan nya memegang pinggang Heechul dan menahan nya supaya tidak terjatuh,,

"Arggghhh.." Erang Heechul saat merasakan Junior Hangeng langsung menusuknya tanpa aba aba, membuat Holenya terasa penuh karena adanya vibrator dan Junior Hangeng yang besar.

"Ahhh..ahhh…Ahhh..Hannn..nie…cumm..cummingg" Jerit Heechul antara nikmat dan sedikit sakit.

"Crotttt…" Junior Heechul menyemprotkan cairan putih kental sehingga membasahi tangan nya yang berada di atas Juniornya.

"Ahhh..Chullie,,you are so tight bebe,,,arhh.." Racau Hangeng saat dirasanya Hole Heechul menyempit dan menghimpit Junior nya,,

Hangeng terus menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat Junior Heechul yang terkulai lemas menjadi tegak kembali,,

Hangeng menjatuhkan badan Heechul di rumput sehingga sekarang kedua lutut dan tangan Heechul bertumpu di rumput yang ada di bawahnya,,

Posisi doggy style ini membuat Hangeng semakin leluasa menyodokkan Juniornya ke Hole Heechul,apalagi sekarang Juniornya sudah menyentuh prostat kenikmatan, sehingga membuat Heechul terus menjerit nikmat.

"Hann..Hann…ahh..ahhh..more..more..more..ahh." Desah Heechul semakin keras,

Mendengar desahan Heechul, Hangeng semakin menghentakkan Juniornya jauh ke dalam tubuh Heechul yang terus membuat Heechul semakin dan semakin berteriak nikmat.

"Ahhh.." Hangeng mendesah saat dirasanya ekor rambut vibrator berbentuk kucing itu menyentuh twinsball nya membuat efek geli pada dirinya.

Gerakan pinggul Hangeng menjadi semakin cepat dan cepat, membuat kenikmatan yang ada saat ini semakin bertambah. Hangeng menjulurkan tangan nya dan menggenggam Junior Heechul dengan erat sehingga membuat Heechul mengeluarkan cairan putih kental nya lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

"Ahhh..Hannieee…!" Jerit Heechul kencang.

Hole Heechul menghimpit Junior Hangeng semakin erat sehingga membuat kenikmatan juga atang menghampiri Heechul,,

"Ahhh…I'm cuminggg Chullieee.." Teriak Hangeng panjang dan menyemprotkan benih benih cairan ke dalam Hole Heechul.

Heechul langsung tengkurap lemas di atas rerumputan begitu juga Hangeng yang terkulai di samping Heechul.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh." Deru nafas kenikmatan masih melingkupi mereka dengan erat seolah olah kenikmatan itu enggan pergi dari tubuh mereka.

Hangeng mengusap rambut Heechul lembut, " Kau Hebat Chullie," Bisiknya lembut di telinga Heechul yang masih terkulai lemas.

"Arghhhh.." Jerit Heechul tiba tiba membuat Hangeng yang ada di sampingnya kaget

"Wae,Chullie?"

"Hann..Hannieee..lepaskan vibrator ini dari hole ku,," Hangeng melihat ke arah pantat Heechul yang masih bergetar karena efek vibrator itu.

Mungkin benar kata kalau stamina dan nafsu Hangeng akan benar benar kuat, sehingga sedikit desahan dari Heechul saja sudah membuat Juniornya tegak kembali,,

Hangeng menyeringai menatap pantat Heechul yang masih bergetar,,

"Hannie, tolong cabut alat inihhh." Pinta Heechul dengan sedikit mendesah tapi bukan nya menuruti perkataan Heechul untuk mencabut vibrator itu Hangeng malah menaikkan kekuatan vibrator itu sampai mencapai maksimum,,

"Ouchhh..Hann..apa yang kau lakukann?"

"Desahan mu membuatku 'tegak' lagi sayangg,,"

"Dan kau mengerti apa maksudku kan Chullie?"

Heechul menelan ludahnya, " Eomma…tolong akuu.." Pintanya dalam hati saat dirasanya tangan Hangeng sudah berada di pinggang nya dan mulai mengangkatnya pelan.

Hangeng membalikkan badan Heechul sehingga mereka berhadapan, dengan enteng Hangeng mengangkat Heechul dan memasukkan Juniornya lagi tepat di Hole Heechul,,

Jlebb..

"Arghhh.."

Heechul melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Hangeng dan tanganya memeluk leher Hangeng erat, sementara tangan Hangeng memegang pantat Heechul dan menopangnya supaya tidak terjatuh,,

Hangeng mulai menciumi leher putih dan jenjang Heechul lagi, membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan lagi di tubuh putih Heechul,,

"Ki..kita mau kemana Han?" Tanya Heechul saat dirasanya tubuhnya yang naked terasa sedikit dingin,

"Kau tidak akan melakukan 'semuanya' disini kan sayang?" ujar Hangeng sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan meninggalkan tas mereka dan baju baju mereka disana.

Dengan tubuh yang naked dan Junior yang masih tertanam dengan mantap di Hole Heechul, Hangeng berjalan menuju ke mobilnya,tidak dirasanya hembusan angin – yang memang sangat – dingin menerpa tubuh nya, tidak pula dipedulikan nya nya bagaimana pikiran orang orang – yang mungkin – melihat mereka,,

Yang ada dipikiran nya saat ini adalah bagaimana dia bisa menyalurkan rasa panas yang menimbulkan kenikmatan ke dalam tubuh Heechul yang sangat menggairahkan.

Hangeng membuka pintu mobil dan langsung mendudukkan diri di belakang kemudi, dengan Heechul yang masih menempel erat di Juniornya dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya,,

"Han…nie, le….paskan du…lu ya, kau kan sedang menyetir." Rengek Heechul dengan sedikit mendesah.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, biarkan saja seperti ini, bahkan seharusnya kau menaikkan turunkan tubuhmu di atas Juniorku."

"Tapi kau kan sedang menyetir,"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya,jadi sekarang gerakkan badanmu di atasku sayanggg atau aku akan memasangkan 'alat' lain di tubuhmu untuk merangsangmu,," Bisik Hangeng seraya matanya melirik ke arah berbagai macam 'alat' yang ada di dashboard nya.

Heechul menelan ludahnya dan tanpa perintah lagi kedua kalinya dia langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas Hangeng yang masih menyetir dengan kecepatan pelan.

^^Hanchul^^

Entah berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan semalam, mungkin 10?atau mungkin 15?di berbagai tempat mereka melakukan nya, entah itu di lift saat mereka menuju apartemen tempat Hangeng, di ranjang, di kamar mandi bahkan di dapur saat Heechul sedang mengambil minum untuk tengorokan nya yang kering Hangeng masih sempat mendekati Heechul dan menyodokkan Juniornya lagi ke dalam hole Heechul.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Chullie?" Tanya Hangeng saat dilihatnya Heechul sedang bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke bandara.

"Ya." Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Nanti saja pulangnya Chullie, aku kan masih kangen denganmu." Rengek Hangeng seperti anak kecil.

Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan bingung," Sejak kapan dia jadi suka merengek seperti ini?apa ramuan itu masih bekerja?"

"Chullie, kenapa kau diam?kau masih tinggal disini kan?3 hari lagiiii saja."

"Ani, aku harus pulang Han, aku hanya meminta izin 2 hari dari tempat wamilku,"

Hangeng mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, " Huh, ya sudahlah."

"Cup.." Heechul mengecup bibir Hangeng sekilas,,

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar merengek seperti ini sih,hmm?"

" Sejak aku mengenalmu, karena kau keras kepala, jadi aku harus pintar pintar belajar merajuk,merengek dan sedikit aegyo dari Sungmin agar kau tidak terus menerus emosi."

Heeechul terperangah mendengar jawaban Hangeng," Kau ini, sudah aku mau berangkat."

Heechul menyampirkan tas di pundaknya dan mulai berdiri,,

"Auuu." Rintihnya pelan.

"Wae?masih sakit?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya,"Ne.."

Hoppp..

Hangeng menggendong Heechul ala bridal style, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara,"

^^HanChul^^

# 1 bulan kemudian

Heechul berdiri di balkon dorm, matanya menatap ke arah langit biru yang terbentang luas,,

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kejadian 'malam 10 ronde' itu, tapi sampai saat ini Heechul belum menunjukkan tanda tanda kehamilan.

Heechul mengusap perutnya lembut, " Kenapa kau belum hadir nae aegya?apa kau tidak ingin mempersatukan eomma dan appamu?" Gumamnya lirih.

"Hyung,,"

Heechul menoleh dan melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri di belakangnya,,

"Hyung, gwenchana?kau terlihat pucat?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Ne, Gwenchana Wookie-ah, mungkin aku hanya sedikit cape."

"Baiklah, kajja hyung kita masuk, makanan nya sudah siap." Ajak Ryeowook sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul dan mengajaknya masuk.

Ke Sembilan member sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan,

"Chullie-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelah Heechul.

"Gwenchana Teuki hyung."

"Kau harus banyak banyak makan hyung, wajahmu terlihat pucat." Timpal Donghae

Heechul tersenyum tipis dan menatap makanan yang ada di depan nya, entah kenapa dia merasa mual sekali saat ini.

Dia menutup mulutnya dan berlari menuju toilet dengan cepat, semua member saling bertatapan dengan pandangan bingung,

"Hoekk..hoekk." Terdengar suara m******n dari dalam kamar mandi disusul dengan suara air dan suara gedebuk seperti benda terjatuh,,

Dengan cepat para member berlari menuju ke arah toilet dan mendapati tubuh Heechul yang sudah tergeletak di lantai,,

"Heechul hyung." Panik mereka

^^HanChul^^

"Bagaimana keadaan Heechul dok?" Tanya Leeteuk saat dokter yang memeriksa Heechul telah keluar dari kamar.

"Ini bisa dibilang sedikit…mmm." Dokter itu menghentikan ucapan nya,,

"Sedikit apa dok?apa penyakit Heechul hyung parah?" Tanya Siwon yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Bukan, tapi..dia…dia hamil."

"Mwoo?hamil?" Teriak para member kaget.

"He..heechul hyung beneran hamil dok?" Tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Ya, dia hamil 1 minggu,"

"Mwo?"

Tanpa diduga semua member berlarian masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul,

"Chullie,,chukkae,chukkae." Seru Leeteuk girang.

Heechul menatap mereka bingung,"Wae?"

"Heechul hyung,chukkae." Sungmin memeluk Heechul yang masih terbaring lemas.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau hamil, hyung." Ucap Siwon lembut.

"Mwoo?" Heechul membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Jeongmal?"

Semuanya mengangguk berbarengan.

Heechul langsung meneteskan air mata mendengarnya, " Kita bisa bersama Han, bisa bersama, gomawo nae aegya kau mendengar ucapan eomma untuk hadir di dunia ini" Ucap Heechul lirih seraya mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Kita harus memberitahukan ini pada Hangeng hyung," Ujar Kyuhyun.

"ya kau benar Kyu." Leeteuk langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Hangeng.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mempunyai ponakan hyung." Ujar Eunhyuk gembira.

Heechul menatap mereka dengan senang,

"Tapi ngomong ngomong hyung, bagaimana kau bisa hamil?kau menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Yesung heran.

"Benar benar, apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau bisa hamil hyung?" Timpal yang lain penasaran, Leeteuk yang sedang berbicara dengan Hangeng di telepon pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya penasaran.

Heechul mengulum senyumnya misterius, "Apa kalian juga mau hamil sepertiku?"

Semua member berpredikat seme mengangguk cepat, "Kami juga ingin mempunyai aegya seperti hyung, iya kan Chagi?" Ujar Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang langsung merona merah.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kuberitahu, tapi ini khusus kuberitahu pada para uke saja." Heechul mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"Yahh,kok begitu sih hyung?" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Mau dikasih tau ga?kalo mau jangan protes." Bentak Heechul yang sukses membuat yang lain terdiam , "Demi nae aegya." Pikir mereka.

"Apa kau sudah menelpon Hangeng, Teuki?"

Teuki duduk di samping Heechul dan mengelus perut Heechul lembut, " Ya,dan dia sangat senang sekali mendengarnya."

^^HanChul^^

Tiga Belas pasang kaki melangkah beriringan di Bandara Guangzhou, China. Ya setelah Hangeng datang ke Korea karena mendengar berita bahwa Heechul hamil dan menjempuntya untuk pergi ke China, maka ke sebelas member yang lain nya memutuskan untuk ikut serta Hangeng dan heechul ke china untuk berbicara dengan Mr & Mrs. Tan.

Mereka takut Mr & Mrs. Tan tidak menyetujui kehamilan Heechul, apalagi ditambah dengan pertunangan yang di usulkan oleh Mr. Tan kepada Hangeng, mereka takut kemarahan Mr. Tan nantinya akan membawa dampak buruk bagi bayi Heechul alias keponakan mereka.

3 taksi berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang bercorak khas bangunan tionghoa, Heechul, Hangeng dan member yang lain nya turun dari taksi dan mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah Hangeng.

"Appa, Eomma." Panggil Hangeng kepada Mr & Mrs. Tan yang sedang duduk di taman belakang.

Mrs. Tan menengok dan tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang datang,,

"Chullie.." Serunya dan sedikit berlari mendekati Heechul.

"Eomma.." Ucap Heechul saat Mrs. Tan memeluknya erat.

"Chullie, bagaimana?apakah berhasil?" Bisik Mrs. Tan pelan, sementara Hangeng berjalan mendekati

Heechul mengangguk pelan,," Ne, Eomma berhasil."

Mrs. Tan melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Heechul senang, " Sudah kubilang kau pasti akan menjadi menantuku Chullie." Ucapnya senang

Plakkk…

Sebuah tamparan yang keras mendarat di wajah Hangeng.

"Apa kau bilang?" Teriak Mr. Tan keras yang membuat Mrs. Tan melepaskan pelukan nya dari Heechul dan member lain yang menunggu di luar bergegas masuk.

"Apa kau bilang?kau bilang Heechul hamil?" Mr. Tan memandang tajam ke arah Heechul dan Hangeng bergantian.

"Ne, appa, Heechul hamil dan itu anakku." Tegas Hangeng.

"Kau gila?bagaimana bisa seorang namja sepertinya hamil?" Tanya Mr. Tan tidak percaya,

Mrs. Tan segera menghampiri Mr. tan yang terlihat sangat emosi," Appa, Heechul memang benar benar Hamil anak Han, dan eomma tahu itu."

"Apa?bahkan kau pun mengetahuinya eomma?" Kaget Mr. Tan

Mrs. Tan menganggukkan kepalanya santai, dia sudah biasa menghadapi emosi Mr. Tan yang memang suka meledak seperti ini, " Ya, bahkan aku yang memberikan obat hamil untuknya."

Mr. Tan dan Hangeng kaget mendengar nya, " Kenapa kau lakukan itu, eoh?kau mau membuatku malu dengan semuanya?" Bentak Mr. Tan garang.

"Untuk apa malu, appa, semuanya sudah terjadi dan lagipula eomma sudah sangat menyukai Chullie untuk menjadi menantu ku,,"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah appa, terima saja semuanya,," Mrs. Tan membelai punggung Mr. Tan lembut agar emosinya bisa terkendali.

"Chullie, kemari."

"Tenanglah Chullie, kau pasti bisa." Ucap Leteeuk member semangat.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Mr. Tan dan menundukkan kepalanya,

"Kau, apa kau benar mengandung anak Han?"

Heechul diam dan tidak menjawab, hatinya terlalu takut dengan semuanya.

"Jawab!" Bentak Mr. Tan keras.

"Appa.." Seru Mrs. Tan dan Hangeng bersamaan.

"Kau ingin membuat bayinya kaget, eoh?" Seru Mrs. Tan kesal.

Mr. Tan terduduk di kursinya dan menghela nafas nya pelan, "Hufftt.. baiklah,,semuanya sudah terjadi,dan aku merestui kalian."

"Jeongmal?" Hangeng menatap appanya senang.

"Ya."

"Xie xie, appa." Hangeng memeluk Mr. Tan erat sementara Heechul sudah menangis pelan di pelukan Mrs. Tan.

"Tapi kau harus benar benar menjaga cucuku dengan baik Han,aku tidak mau mendengar Chullie dan bayinya sakit dan kelelahan." Kata Mr. Tan serius.

"Ne, appa, aku berjanji,"

"Kalian semua juga." Seru Mr. Tan kepada member yang lain.

"Kalian harus menjaga Chullie baik baik, kalau tidak kalian akan berhadapan denganku." Ancam Mr. Tan

"Ba..baik Mr. Tan,kami akan menjaganya." Jawab mereka terbata bata dan gugup. Ya mereka tidak mau mati konyol di tangan Mr. Tan yang jelas jelas jago beladiri.

Mr. Tan tersenyum puas mendengar nya begitupun Heechul dan Hangeng yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Ahjumma, I want make a Children like Heechul hyung, " Ucap Sungmin saat semua uke berkumpul ditaman.

Mrs. Tan tersenyum, "Kalian juga ingin hamil seperti Chullie, hmm?"

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook,Leeteuk,dan Kibum mengangguk,

"Baiklah, kalian akan kuberikan ramuan nya, tapi…"

"Tapia apa ahjumma?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Wani Pirooooooo?hahahahaha." Tawa Mrs. Tan licik

Gubrakkkkk…. Semua – Kecuali Heechul dan Mrs. Tan – jatuh bersamaan dengan tidak elit.

Haaaahhhhhh… NC pertama saya,,mianhae kalau tidak hot sama sekali,,,

Review pleaseee..

Gomawooo..^^


End file.
